A Fight For A Stupid Heart
by Luna101Thorne
Summary: Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara are all fighting for the affection of a certain blonde ninja but who will win in the end or will the fight ruin every plan they make? NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

Luna: hello people, I hope you enjoy this new story of mine. I got the idea from a friend of mine so, thanks!!! Oh and please welcome Rosa

Rosa: hello. . . . . **-bored expression-**

Luna: umm...... ok once again please enjoy **-smiles-  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
**

**A Fight For A Stupid Heart**

The sky was a clear blue with not a cloud in the sky, morning dew still on the plants. The birds chirping happily, shops opening, adults getting their morning newspaper. This was such a perfect and peaceful morning here in Konoha.

"I DON'T CARE, HE'S MINE!" the silence was broken by a brunette yelling at the top of his lungs. The villagers flinched slightly then carried on with what they were doing. Everyone was use to the yelling by now.

"You wish idiot, we Uchiha's _always_ get what we want and we, I mean _I_ want him" a deep, velvet voice replied, the owner of that voice was calm as he stared at the brunette. The red head next to him just stared at them blankly as he listened to them.

"How about a bet than?" Kiba asked, his voice curious as to what the other two will say. Sasuke and Gaara looked at them as Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow while Sasuke smirked.

"What challenge?" Gaara smooth voice came in reply. It was Kiba's turn to smirk as he sat down on the bench behind him.

"First one to get in Naruto's pants wins. The rules in no rape or cheating but doing things for him or buying him things. The winner, of course gets Naruto but the losers will just have to accept it, no trying to separate the winner and Naruto" Sasuke answered before Kiba said anything stupid. Kiba pouted and Gaara nodded. A minute silence surrounded the small group as they thought of their plans. The only sound was distant children playing and the wind gushing past them. They all nodded once. Sasuke's smirk back on his face, Kiba's grin on his while Gaara had his bored expression.

"Deal" was the last thing said between these three boys before they walked off in different directions, setting their plans into action.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

A knock on the door interrupted Naruto's perfect dream as his eyes slowly opened to reveal a piercing blue. He lifted his head, looking around. His blonde locks sticking up in different angles from his sleep. Naruto's head lowered back to his pillow, thinking that he imagined that knock. A louder knock filled the silence causing Naruto to jump up. He shook his head as he got up, not aware that his legs were tangled in his sheets. He did notice it however when he went to walk to the door because he face planted into the ground at the end of his bed.

"This is not my day. . . ." Naruto muttered, rubbing his forehead before untangling his legs then standing up. He walked to the door slowly, the knocking getting more impatient. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" he added, raising his voice so the person would hear. The knocking stopped as Naruto hurried his footsteps. When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was a bouquet of black roses right in his face. He took one step back and stared.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a feminine voice came from behind the flowers. Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh uh, yeah? I'm Naruto" his voice replied, still in disbelief. The person with the flowers walked in and then he noticed it was indeed a woman who had them. She walked over to the table and placed them down. She then walked up to Naruto and gave him an envelope.

"For you" she said, a sweet smile soon following. She had dark brown hair with dark green eyes. Her hair was on in a messy bun and she wore a florist apron but she still looked quite attractive. Naruto grabbed the envelope and looked at it. She waved then walked out, closing the door behind her.

"THANKS!!!" Naruto yelled before looking back at the envelope. He opened it slowly, thinking it was a trap then threw it away once it was fully opened. Once nothing happened, Naruto laughed nervously then walked over to it and picked it up. He glanced back at the roses before looking at the card. It was a white piece of paper with two black words written on it.

_From Sasuke._

A blush quickly crept onto his face as he saw who it was from. He looked at the roses again as he blush grew deeper. He went over to them and placed the card next to them. Deciding to go for a shower, he headed in that direction but stopped when the door knocked once more. He glanced over to it then sighed and walked over to it. He opened and came face to face with another bouquet but instead these were blood red.

"Are these for _me_?" he asked in disbelief. '_What's going on here?_' he thought as he watched the person walk in with the flowers. He noticed it was another girl and she looked kind of the same as the other one from the back. The girl placed these roses next to the other ones then turned around. It was the same girl.

"Hello again Naruto, you seem very popular today" she said, smiling as she handed him another envelope. Naruto nodded and ripped it open, not paying attention to the girl as she left. This card was exactly the same as the last one but with a different name. _Gaara._

Naruto groaned then placed this card next to the blood red roses. He stared at them for a while wondering why these two boys were sending him flowers.

'Why me? They have never done anything for me like this before. Why now all of a sudden? Oh maybe it's a special day today. He walked over to his calendar but saw that today was nothing special. So why were they doing this? He stood there in his thoughts, not paying any attention to his surroundings. Did these two boys like him? Naruto laughed out loud when he asked himself this. Sasuke and Gaara _like _me? Yeah right. He walked over to his fridge and got out a carton of milk. Naruto turned to the cupboard next to the fridge and opened it then grabbed a glass. He filled it up with milk the closed the cupboard then put the milk back in the fridge. He pondered over the situation he was in then decided that this was all a sick joke and that he was go to the florist shop. He was going to demand who really sent those roses. Naruto also decided that he was going to do it on his way to the training grounds considering he lived near the florist place. His thoughts were cut off by another knock on the door. He stood up quickly and practically ran to the shower.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Today definitely wasn't a good day for Naruto. When he left his apartment there was another bouquet of roses but these were white and they were from _Kiba_. Kiba! He also found out that they were actually from these three boys and now he is being bombarded with roses, chocolates, free ramen coupons (not that he was complaining with this one) and more! The poor guy could only handle so much but this was getting way too far. Right now Naruto kind of wished that he was actually straight then he wouldn't have to deal with this but he had to admit it was good to get this attention..... from the start. Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the tree. His shirt beside him with his jacket. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his tan skin as the morning turned to late in the afternoon. His breath came out in pants as he closed his eyes to settle down. Training took longer than before as he tried to distract himself from this morning; the key word was tried. He was really getting sick of this, his apartment was smothered from all of the stuff. Naruto looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark, so he decided to head home for a long shower. He slipped on his shirt and grabbed his jacket before running home. Once he entered through his front door he headed straight for the shower, ignoring everything in his lounge room. He yanked off his shirt then shoes before slipping out of his pants and boxers. He walked over to his shower and turned it on before stepping in to adjust it. He let the cold water relax his muscles from his workout, staring at the ground before him. A groan slipped from his lips as he let the water do it's magic.

"What an exhausting day. . . ." he mumbled, turning off the water then stepping out. He grabbed his bright orange towel and wrapped it around his waist before shaking his hair. Naruto walked into his bedroom and dried his himself off before slipping into a pair of orange sweatpants. He grabbed his towel and dried off his hair while walking out to go to the kitchen. Movement caught his attention when he walked into the lounge room causing him to look up. The towel slipped from his hand and when he saw who it was.

"Hey babe" a smooth and seductive voice slipped from those sinful lips causing Naruto to gulp, watching as the man before him walked closer.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Kiba was walking towards Naruto's apartment. He has decided to ask Naruto on a date, his plan was to take it slow so he wouldn't freak him out. Once he got there he raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped when he heard a muffled moan from inside. He stood there, staring until he heard another then another. Heartbroken that he had lost to one of the other two, he walked off and towards the place where he walked Akamaru. In his mind he wished Naruto and the winner the best of luck.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Gaara needed to see Naruto for some reason so he decided he might as well talk to him. He slowly made his way to Naruto's apartment, gazing at the sky. It was dark now, around about six. He finally reached the building and slowly made his way up. He reached Naruto's apartment door but stood there staring at the door when he heard an odd noise. A moan. His eyes narrowed as he realised that he has lost Naruto. He wanted the bastard who won him dead but he promised that he wouldn't kill the winner. He walked off and decided to go for a walk, trying to calm done so he doesn't kill the luck bastard that won.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The last person, Sasuke was making his way to Naruto's apartment (of course). He decided that because he was an Uchiha and that he wanted Naruto, he was going to take him. He quickly made his way there and now stood in front of Naruto's door. He lost. He knew this because of the loud moans coming from the other side of the door. He glared at stormed off. He wanted Naruto but already lost. He never loses but he promised he wouldn't do anything stupid. '_This wasn't meant to happen_' was the only thing Sasuke thought.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Kiba now sat on a bench at the park, gazing in front of him.

"I take it Sasuke won" Gaara's voice caused Kiba to jump as he turned and saw that Gaara now sat next to him. Kiba looked around then looked at the ground and nodded slowly.

"Guess so" replied Kiba, sorrow filling him up slowly. Silence filled the park as the boys stared a head of them. Something whizzed through the air and hit Kiba hard in the side causing him to fall over. "SHIT! That actually hurts, you arsehole" he shouted out into the night, clutching his side. Gaara paid no mind to Kiba but merely stared in the direction where the rock came from.

"Guess Gaara won or something then" a voice echoed through the park. The two boys knew that voice but that couldn't be.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? Didn't you win?" Kiba asked, sitting up against the bench now. Gaara stood up now as Sasuke entered the lit area. Sasuke and Gaara stared at each other as Kiba looked between the two.

"Interesting. . . ." Gaara stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very" Sasuke replied, looking at his two rivals. Kiba stood up then, ignoring the pain in his side.

"Wait, if all three of us are here then. . . . whose with Naruto?" Kiba question, looking at both boys in confusion now. Tension was surrounding the area as the boys thought about who could be with the boy they so called "loved".

Luna: I'm sorry that I stopped there but I thought that I should leave a little "cliffhanger" for this **-smiles brightly-** and I'll right very soon. Oh and before I forget it's only going to be a two-shot sort of story, ok?

Rosa: **-still with that bored expression-** you done now?

Luna: **-nods-** yes

Rosa: **-sighs and shakes head in disappointment-**

Luna: oh and please review so I know what you think about it **-sweet smile-**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily: HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!! WELCOME TO "A FIGHT FOR A STUPID HEART"

Luna: STOP YELLING LILY!!!!!!!

Lily: ........ok **-skips away-**

Luna: **-shakes head in disappointment-** I swear she is high on something. **-sighs**- anyway, hey everyone and welcome to the last part of......... well I think you know now. Just so you know this is going to be my first lemon well except for that rape in chapter four in my other story but still, I hope it turns out well and it isn't too crappy but other than that I hope you enjoy it!!!

Rosa: "Luna does not own Naruto" ........there are you happy now?

Luna: YES!!! -**hands Rosa her voodoo doll back-** there you go

Rosa: **-takes the doll back and walks off-**

Luna: oh and they might be a little OCC, is that what it's called.....? **-shrugs-** you'll understand when you read it

**

* * *

A Fight For A Stupid Heart**

Naruto eyes were wide as the man in his lounge room slowly made his way towards him. Naruto took a couple of steps back.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, backing up a bit. His back hit something hard, causing him to look back. The wall. Naruto franticly looked around and realised that he was cornered when two hands were placed next to his head, blocking any way of escape. '_Damn it'_.

"What? Can't I visit my boyfriend any more?" those words were a soft whisper that slipped from those tempting lips as they moved closer to Naruto. Naruto gulped as he watched them get closer to his own, his breathing hot and heavy.

"You could of called before you came and I would of cleaned up a bit, well try to" Naruto replied, licking his dry lips while waiting for a mind blowing kiss or any sort of kiss from the man in front of him. Before Naruto could kiss him, he moved away to look at the lounge room causing Naruto to whine. Naruto could practically taste him.

"Ah yes which reminds me, what is all of this fucking shit and who do I have to beat the crap out of?" he asked, his voice slightly irritated as he mentally destroyed all the gifts. Naruto giggled at the other man's facial expression then jumped on his back.

"They are gifts" Naruto said, looking at all of them with a small smile. A snort caused Naruto to look at him again.

"Obviously but _who_ gave them to you and _why_?" he asked, obviously annoyed. Naruto frowned but kept quiet. '_Should I tell him? I mean he IS my boyfriend but...... I don't want Kiba, Sasuke or Gaara to get hurt_.' Naruto bit his lip as he kept silent. "Are you still in there Naruto? You kind of went quiet on me........ which kind of creeps me out, you know?" he continued, amusement laced with his voice. Naruto rolled his eyes at this as his signature grin reclaimed his lips.

"Of course I am!" Naruto answered, looking around the lounge room. He knew he had to do something with all of the presents but Naruto had no clue. "The presents are from my admirers......." Naruto added, his voice soft and calm as he glanced at the roses. They were beautiful and Naruto hoped that he would at least be able to keep some of them and maybe the ramen coupons too.

"From who?" the voice was angry as he tried to keep from yelling. Naruto gulped as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Naruto didn't want him angry, he didn't want anyone to get hurt....... mostly the boys. He nuzzled into the neck in front of him before sighing slightly.

"They're from Kiba, Sasuke and.......... your brother, Gaara" Naruto replied before kissing Kankuro's neck softly, trying to calm him down. Yes, you heard right. Kankuro is Naruto's overprotective, sweet loving, smoking hot boyfriend and he couldn't be happier. Kankuro moved Naruto from his back to the front of him, his legs wrapped around Kankuro's waist. He had a frown over his face as he gazed at Naruto. Naruto smiled gently before kissing him between the eyes, causing the frown to go away. Kankuro kissed him forcefully on the lips, scared that Naruto could be bought with such gifts. He placed soft kisses from his lips and up his jaw then down his neck, stopping at Naruto's soft spot. A small moan left his lips as Kankuro bit down gently, marking him so everyone (mostly three certain males) will know that Naruto was his. Kankuro gently laid Naruto on the floor, careful to not lay him on anything as he kissed down Naruto's chest. His moans became louder as Kankuro teased one of his nipples, becoming impatient. Naruto whined before tugging at Kankuro's shirt but he only shook his head and continued playing with Naruto's nipple.

"Tell me what you want......." Kankuro whispered lustfully, eyeing Naruto as he licked around the nipple before giving the other nipple the same treatment. Naruto growled before literally ripping the shirt off, causing Kankuro to stop dead in his tracks. "That was my favourite shirt" he mumbled, before shrugging and continuing his previous job. Naruto gripped Kankuro's shoulders, cursing under his breath about all of the foreplay.

"For fuck's sake Kankuro, just shove your cock in me already" Naruto yelled, his voice a bit shaky but loud none the less. Kankuro smirked but decided to listen to him and skip the foreplay, just this once. The sound of a zip caused Naruto to mewl in anticipation as Kankuro slipped out of his jeans, leaning over Naruto in just his boxers. Naruto's hands traced his back, feeling the muscle move and tense in a certain way. His hands slipped down into Kankuro's boxers as that said man kissed his stomach softly, getting closer and closer to the waist line. Kankuro groaned as Naruto caressed his ass, kneading it softly. Kankuro breathed heavily against the tan stomach causing Naruto to moan in pleasure. The boxers and sweatpants were pulled off from the bodies as they pulled each other in a lip lock, moaning as their hot skin rubbed against each other. Kankuro pulled back and looked around the room, clearly looking for something. Naruto's breathing was heavy as he looked at Kankuro curiously.

"L-lube?" he asked, still scanning the little patch around them. Naruto looked over to the presents before looking back at Kankuro, his breathing settling down a little. Naruto groaned before grabbing the back of Kankuro's neck then slamming their lips together.

"Fuck the lube, we'll use spit again" Naruto whispered hotly before kissing Kankuro again. Who was Kankuro to ignore his little uke's needs? Kankuro mentally shrugged before returning the kiss, dominating their little battle. Kankuro pulled back before raising three fingers, silently telling Naruto what to do. Naruto nodded eagerly as he took the fingers in his mouth, nibbling a bit on each finger. Kankuro groaned at this as he kissed Naruto's neck once more, biting down hard in random places. A groan slipped from his lips as he pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth, much to Naruto's disappointment. Kankuro gave Naruto a quick kiss before slipping a finger into Naruto's waiting hole. Naruto frowned before sucking on his own three fingers causing Kankuro to raise an eyebrow in question. Kankuro was just about to ask what the hell Naruto was doing but stopped when Naruto yanked his finger out and shoved his own in. A loud moan filled the silence as Kankuro's eyes widen slightly as he watched Naruto prepare himself. He shrugged a little before sitting back and watched the small show. Kankuro licked his suddenly dry lips as he closed his eyes, listening to the soft moans and heavy breathing in the room. His eyes snapped open when the head of his cock was enclosed by a sudden wet heat. Naruto was sucking him off, a loud pleasured groan escaped his lips as he took in the sight before. His cock twitched slightly when he noticed that Naruto still had his fingers inside himself. '_Why must God punish me?_' Kankuro questioned himself, watching as his cock disappeared....... bit by bit.

"God Naruto, please stop before I cum" Kankuro muttered before moaning slightly as Naruto deep-throated him. "I mean it Uzumaki" he added on, trying to make himself sound threatening. Yeah, did not work as Naruto continued with Kankuro's cock. Kankuro shoved Naruto back and took in large breaths as he tried to control himself. Naruto smirked triumphantly as he slipped his fingers out of himself. He shrugged slightly then pushed Kankuro onto his back before crawling onto his lap.

"Ready love?" Naruto asked sweetly, batting his eyes innocently to add effect. Kankuro moaned and nodded as Naruto sat up a bit. Naruto grabbed Kankuro's cock, giving it a couple of squeezes before lining up. He slammed himself down, letting out a slight groan from pain as Kankuro moaned softly. They sat like that for a while, allowing Naruto to adjust. "Heh, must have been quite some time since we've done this...." he muttered, Kankuro's only reply was nodding his head quickly.

"Come on baby, this is torture" Kankuro pleaded, groaning as Naruto squeezed. Naruto nodded slightly before lifting up until only the head of Kankuro's cock was in before slamming back down. A loud moan filled the silence as Naruto was filled with pure bliss, the pleasure overcoming the pain. '_Still vocal as ever_' Kankuro smirked at his thoughts, rubbing Naruto's sides slightly. Naruto purred softly at this action, blushing immediately. Kankuro chuckled at Naruto's reaction causing Naruto to pout and cross his arms. He closed his eyes when Kankuro caressed his cheeks softly before he leaned up and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto responded quickly, giving into the kiss as he moved against Kankuro. Kankuro groaned before shoving Naruto onto his back, making sure he didn't land on anything. Naruto screamed out in pleasure as Kankuro filled him all the way, hitting his prostate. The room got hotter with each thrust as Naruto's voice got louder, the closer he was. Kankuro was in heaven. His lover was underneath him, shivering in pleasure that he was causing while being in pleasure as well. Ah yes, he loved his life.

"K-Kankuro..... ah! S-so, close......" Naruto gasped as Kankuro kept hitting his prostate with each thrust. He could feel the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach as he gripped onto Kankuro's shoulders. Moans and gasps were the only thing that slipped through Naruto's lips as he tried to talk. Kankuro could feel that Naruto was almost at his end before he grabbed Naruto's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Naruto's eyes flew open, wondering when he had actually closed them, as he screamed out in pleasure while he came in Kankuro's hand. Kankuro groaned softly at Naruto's tight heat before coming after a couple more thrusts. He heard Naruto moan softly as he filled him up before pulling out.

"......I love you Naruto" Kankuro whispered, knowing full well that Naruto was already sound asleep. He sighed softly before picking up his love, carrying him to bed. Kankuro laid Naruto down before going to the bathroom that was across the hall and cleaned himself up. He washed the cloth then walked back into the bedroom to clean Naruto up before tucking him into bed. A soft creak was heard, causing Kankuro to freeze in his spot. He looked at Naruto before going over to the bedroom door, listening for the intruders.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba slowly and carefully crept into Naruto's apartment, making sure not to make a sound. Gifts were everywhere in his lounge room as well as clothing. Sasuke scoffed at the sight, Kiba frowned while Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. Gaara recognised these clothing, not just Naruto's but the others. '_Where have I seen them?_' Gaara thought, too deep in thought to notice his surroundings. Sasuke scanned the room and noted the soft snoring coming down the hall. While Sasuke silently walked closer to the hall, Kiba kept close behind him as Gaara stayed where he was. His eyes widen slightly as he finally figured out whose clothes they belonged to. Gaara was about to say something when a soft creak filled the silence, seeming louder than it's suppose to be. Gaara frowned slightly at this as Sasuke glared at Kiba, causing Kiba to scratch the back of his head and mouth '_sorry_'. A soft noise caused Sasuke to turn sharply to his right before a fist collided with his head. Kiba quickly caught Sasuke as they fell to the ground, Sasuke stifling a groan from the punch.

"Put some clothes on Kankuro........" Gaara muttered, turning his head to look away. Kankuro shrugged at this before walking over to the couch and put his boxers on. Sasuke slowly stood up, glaring at Kankuro as Kiba moved to lean against the wall.

"So why are you guys breaking into Naruto's place?" Kankuro asked, shoving some of the gifts away before sitting down. Sasuke was still glaring at Kankuro, hoping he'd turn into flames causing Kiba to roll his eyes.

"We wanted to see who won Naruto" Kiba replied, staring at the ceiling. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at this and looked at his brother before looking at the other two. He nodded his head when none of them looked him in the eye (except Sasuke, but he was glaring) then stood up, stretching a bit.

"Ok, get out" Kankuro said, walking to the hall. He turned back to the other three and smiled slightly. "Close the door on your way out and also....... Naruto ain't a prize" he added before making his way to the bedroom, taking off his boxers on the way. Gaara disappeared quickly, before Kankuro removed his boxers. Sasuke glared at him once last time before storming out while Kiba blushed at seeing Kankuro bare ass again then left quickly, not forgetting to lock the door.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

A quiet sniffling sound caught Kankuro off guard as entered Naruto's bedroom. Naruto sat there, wiping his eyes and nose with hair covering most of his face.

"Naruto......? Are you alright?" Kankuro asked softly, slowly making his way to Naruto. Naruto looked up startled, his bright blue eyes filled with tears. He stood up on the bed before tackling Kankuro to the ground. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at this, clearly confused.

"You are so SWEET!" Naruto practically squealed, smothering Kankuro's chest with small kisses. Naruto's answer confused Kankuro even more as he laid there thinking of what Naruto was talking about. Naruto sat on Kankuro's lap and looked at him in awe before giggling at Kankuro's facial expression. Naruto smiled softly before giving Kankuro a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth, gaining his attention. "You stood up for me against them. Including your brother!" Kankuro smile slightly at Naruto's words.

"Of course Naruto" he replied softly, lightly tracing over Naruto's scars on his cheeks. Naruto leant in the hand, closing his eyes slowly.

"I love you Kankuro......." Naruto whispered, his words causing Kankuro to stop. Naruto eyes fluttered open just before Kankuro flipped them over, smothering Naruto in kisses.

"I" kiss "love" kiss, kiss "you too" Kankuro smashed his lips against Naruto's, preparing him for another round.

**The End.**

* * *

Luna: well there you have it and-

Rosa: Luna........

Luna: I hope you enjoyed it-

Rosa: Luna........

Luna: and that it wasn't too crappy-

Rosa: Luna......

Luna: WHAT?!?

Rosa: **-points to Lily-**

Lily: **-all wide eye, with a slight twitch in her left eye-**

Luna: ........Lily? Are you alright sweety?

Lily: Luna, what were Kankuro and Naruto doing? Why........ was it the same as-

Rosa: **-whispers something in Lily's ear-**

Lily: OH!!! So Kankuro and Naruto love each other?

Rosa: **-nods-**

Lily: ........can Lily and Rosa do that too?

Rosa: **-looks at Lily, bored-** ........no

Luna: **-looks at Lily with wide eyes-**

Lily: **-teary eyes-** but, but, I love you!

Rosa: **-rolls eyes-** your my sister, stupid

Lily: but don't you love me?

Rosa: **-rolls eyes before grabbing Lily's hand and starts telling her about sex-**

Luna: ........that was odd and kind of awkward......... kind of sad that Lily is WAY too innocent for her age. Any who later!!! Oh and don't forget to read my other story "You'll Be The Death Of Me". Please review **-smiles cheerfully while waving-**


End file.
